Holiday Romance
by ILikeToDie
Summary: The holidays are a time to spend with loved ones, a time of Romance. Even for the demons. A two shot on InunotaishoXIzayoi and InuYashaXKagome Christmas and New Year fic! [Longer Sum inside]
1. Love Under the Mistletoe

**Holiday Romance**

**A.N:** Well this is a holiday-ish story, although the holidays aren't the main focus. Okay this is a Two Shot, Chap 1 has the holiday Christmas in and Chap 2 will have New Years which will be added closer to New Years! SO basically this is about Izayoi and Inu-no- taisho and also about InuYasha and Kagome, I'm planning to make a longer story about Inu-no-taisho and Izayoi because I like that story it's so sad and sweet and :cries: T.T

**Summary for Chap 1:** The holidays are a time to spend with loved ones, a time of Romance. Even for the demons. Inu-no-taisho meets Izayoi and feelings are discovered.

**Key:**

Normal Kagome and InuYasha

_Italics Izayoi and Inu-no-taisho_

_The great Dog Demon, ruler of the western land watched as the humans massacred each other. He had little interest in their petty wars as long as they didn't cross his boarder and cause chaos with the demons. He knew that if the humans were to enter demon territory there would be a big mess to fix, demons never crossed the border as long as humans didn't cross it either and if that silent promise was to be broken the balance that existed would be destroyed._

"_HELP!! LADY IZAYOI!!"_

_Inu-no-taisho turned in the direction the voice had come from. He saw a ring of the humans standing around the bloody body of a young woman._

"_Surround her; we must protect the Lady at all costs!"_

Kagome looked up at a blurry InuYasha.

"Kagome hang in there, it's dead now"

Kagome smiled before loosing the last of her hold on consciousness.

"KAGOME!!"

InuYasha's vision started to blur and he felt tears starting to make their way across his cheeks. He picked up the limp form of Kagome which was barely hanging onto life and ran towards Kaede's village, gaining speed as his demon started to immerge.

_Inu-no-taisho's eyes widened as the warriors surrounding the young woman were killed one by one. He didn't know what was happening but something inside him had cracked and his heart rate was up before rational thought took hold he ran down and snatched the young woman just as the last few warriors protecting her were killed. _

_He found a cave on his side of the border where he placed her before heading to the entrance to keep watch of her and the battle which was fast coming to a close. The ground was covered in blood of the slayed and injured. Inu-no-taisho saw the leader of each party walking towards the centre of the battle ground probably ready to negotiate peace making the loss of these lives, husbands, fathers and loved a waste. Inu-no-taisho sighed before heading back into the cave to check on the young woman who appeared to have a high standing in the human species._

"Lady Kaede how is Lady Kagome?"

"She has gotten better and should wake up soon"

"And InuYasha?"

"He is still the same, his demon immerges every time someone approaches except for me and even then he keeps a close eye on my every move, he's barely left her side and barely eaten"

Miroku sighed fearing this would be what he would hear before bowing and returning outside to join the rest of the gang.

The gang had been in a battle with one of Naraku's stronger incarnations and by a small margin had won but nearly had to pay with Kagome's life. InuYasha had turned demon after Kagome collapsed and hadn't let anyone but Kaede approach her so far.

"Inu…Yasha?"

InuYasha's ears perked up and he looked across the room to the futon on which Kagome had been on for the last month. She had her head turned in his direction with a weak smile on her face.

"Kagome…"

He slowly got up and walked over to the girl he'd been beside for the last month yet she wasn't there in some way.

"Yo"

"Can you help me sit up please?"

InuYasha nodded before helping her to sit up and lean against the wall, he blushed but continued to smile.

"Why is your appearance that of your demon side?"

InuYasha's ears drooped as he shrugged not sure of the reason either but knew it was thanks to his demon side that he had reached Kaede in time to save Kagome. He looked up preparing to see fear, disgust and pity, but when he looked up she was smiling.

"Did you lose your voice?"

"N..no"

"Good I wouldn't want anything about you to change"

"What makes you think I'll ever change, wench?"

Kagome's smile widened before she moved over and patted the space next to her. InuYasha looked at the spot curiously. She couldn't possible mean what he thought she meant.

"InuYasha are you going to come sit with me or not?"

InuYasha smiled before sitting next to her and sticking his arm around her as she snuggled closer and fell back to sleep.

_Inu-no-taisho was half way through cleaning the young woman's wounds and the dry blood when her eyes slowly began to open. Inu-no-taisho paused his eyes widened waiting for the young woman to begin panicking as so many humans did when in the company of a demon._

"_Who are you my kind sir?"_

"_Inu-no-taisho milady"_

"_Don't call me milady, you are a demon lord and I am just a woman born from a noble family, I do not deserve a title milord"_

"_How about we both forget titles and formalities, may I ask your name?"_

"_Izayoi"_

"_Do you not fear me?"_

_Izayoi held the hand which was still holding the washing rag by her face where he'd been cleaning some dry blood off._

"_Any man with such gentle hands does not deserve to be feared unless necessary of course"_

_Inu-no-taisho looked at the young woman in shock._

"_Don't worry I won't tell anyone, we wouldn't want your enemies mocking you now would we?"_

_Inu-no-taisho smiled before continuing to clean her wounds._

InuYasha smiled at the young girl, no woman, who was now 18 years of age and was chasing around her young adopted fox kitsune. She had recovered from the battle 3 months ago and was back to her energetic and optimistic self.

"Hey Inu, you want to go to the river near by with us. It's such a hot day; we could all do with a swim"

"Sure"

InuYasha floated while Kagome and Shippo had a splash fight…such children they were, InuYasha smiled to himself while he thought about the time they had spent with each other. He was brought out of his thoughts when a big wave of water hit him. He stood up trying to figure out what had cause it when he turned to see Shippo and Kagome trying not to laugh but failing miserably. He smirked while approaching them, Shippo noticed and hid behind Kagome.

"Inu we're sorry, please don't hurt us!"

InuYasha's smirk only grew as he picked up Kagome bridal style making her let out a squeak of surprise before her arms wrapped around InuYasha.

"Inu, please put me down, I'm sorry!"

InuYasha pulled her closer before spinning around making her squeal. Shippo smiled at his new little family.

_Inu-no-taisho looked at the beautiful young woman beside him to see her with a sad expression and tears beginning to show.  
"Izayoi what is it that upsets you?"_

"_Inu-no-taisho it's been 2 months now, I'm fully healed and ready to return to my family, although I'd rather stay here…with you I can no longer trouble my family who probably now believe me to be dead"_

"_Izayoi…you don't have to return"_

"_I do…I am promised to the lord of my land and must fulfill my families promise"_

_Inu-no-taisho looked off in the direction of the human territories, he knew this day would come sooner or later but he preferred later to sooner, he had found himself becoming quite attached to the young woman._

"_Alright, when do you wish to leave?"_

"_Now"_

"_Of course, I'll carry you to quicken the journey"_

_Izayoi nodded as the tears continued to fall. Inu-no-taisho picked her up and ran off towards the Human territory._

_Inu-no-taisho put Izayoi down just outside the entrance to her village, she was still crying silently._

"_Inu-no-taisho promise me this is not the last time we meet"_

"_When are you to be married to the lord?"_

"_In 2 moons"_

"_I'll visit you before then, in secrete of course, do not mention this to anyone, if they ask you were kidnapped by a demon and escaped"_

_Izayoi nodded before Inu-no-taisho left and she turned to enter her village. She felt all eyes on her as she walked along the busy streets heading for her home, she was after all in a sense the walking dead._

"_Lady Izayoi is that you?"_

_Izayoi nodded to the guard outside her house who then escorted her inside where her parents were sitting down to lunch._

"_Milady, milord, Lady Izayoi"_

_Izayoi's parents stood up and Izayoi bowed and so did they in greeting before her mother ran to hug her, tears in her eyes._

"InuYasha!!"

"Yo!"

"It's 2 days before Christmas and I want to go home"

"Christmas already?"

Kagome sighed she kept forgetting even after all these years the Hanyou still had no sense of time.

"Yes and I want to be home for the holiday"

"Okay"

Kagome smiled InuYasha had been nicer since the last battle although she wasn't sure why she wasn't complaining. Kagome packed her big yellow bag before grabbing InuYasha's hand and running towards the well sending her friends a quick farewell. InuYasha blushed at her sudden action but smiled and picked up speed picking Kagome up bridal style and jumping into the well.

He continued carrying her on the other side of the well with out really giving it a second thought. He entered Kagome's home and smiled down at Kagome who was grinning.

"Well look at the cute couple!"

Kagome tore her gaze from InuYasha over to her mother who had a camera out and Souta and Grandpa were watching. InuYasha blushed and put Kagome down before she ran over to her mother and hugged her family while telling them off.

_Inu-no-taisho sneaked through the silent village being careful to stay in the shadows. A demon lord in human territory was not good in the way of keeping peace but he promised he'd see her tonight. He finally arrived at her house before slipping in through her window which she always left open just in case._

"_Inu-no-taisho?"_

"_I'm here Izayoi, so what is so special about today that I had to come?"_

"_It's Christmas, a western tradition which is quite new to us"_

"_What is this Christmas?"_

"_Its something to do with a western religion I believe but even so anyone can celebrate it as it is a time for loved ones being together" _

_Izayoi gasped and covered her mouth fearing she had said to much. Inu-no-taisho watched her curiously. He had been visiting her secretly for the last month and had been finding himself becoming more and more attached to this young woman. He looked up to see a small plant hanging from the ceiling._

"_What is that doing there?"_

_Izayoi looked up to where he was pointing and blushed._

"_What is it about this plant that makes you blush?"_

"_It's another western Christmas tradition, you hang these plants called Mistletoe around your house and if a man and woman are below it they have to kiss"_

"_And if they do not?"_

"_Then they have a year of bad luck"_

_Inu-no-taisho stared at the plant thinking before holding Izayoi's chin and lifting her head up before he lowered his and closed the gap between them, kissing her. He was about to pull away from their innocent peck when he felt Izayoi deepening the kiss turning it into a more passion filled one. He was shocked but happy. They finally broke away and stared at each other. Inu-no-taisho smiled and pulled Izayoi into an embrace._

Kagome sighed; InuYasha was tiring her out with all his questions on this tradition Christmas.

"And what's that weird plant is it for healing?"

Kagome looked up to see the small innocent plant hanging in the door way silently cursing her mom.

"It's mistletoe, it's hung up around the house and when a man and woman are standing under it they have to share a kiss or else they both have year of bad luck"

"Oh…"

InuYasha continued to look at the plant thoughtfully. Kagome sighed knowing she'd have to watch her step this Christmas her mom was up to her tricks again. Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when she was pulled over to the door way by InuYasha.

"Inu?"

She stared at the blushing Hanyou wandering what he was up to before she looked up noticing they were under mistletoe.

"Inu…"

She was interrupted when InuYasha's lips suddenly landed on hers. She froze for a moment due to shock but after a minute deepened it turning it into something more. She pulled away and smiled up at the blushing Hanyou. She knew this year was going to be the best yet.


	2. Start of Something New

**Holiday Romance**

**A.N:** Well this is a holiday-ish story, although the holidays aren't the main focus. Okay this is a Two Shot, Chap 1 has the holiday Christmas in and Chap 2 will have New Years which will be added closer to New Years! SO basically this is about Izayoi and Inu-no- taisho and also about InuYasha and Kagome, I'm planning to make a longer story about Inu-no-taisho and Izayoi because I like that story it's so sad and sweet and :cries: T.T

**Summary for Chap 2:** The holidays are a time to spend with loved ones, a time of Romance. Even for the demons. InuYasha wants Kagome, but does she want him? And Izayoi has to get married to the Lord of the land (not Inu-no-taisho)

**Key:**

Normal Kagome and InuYasha

_Italics Izayoi and Inu-no-taisho_

**Review Replies:**  
Thanks to **Twinkie** and **Smiley Gurl 87** glad you enjoyed it

"InuYasha?"  
"Yo"  
"Its New Years tonight can I please come home?"  
"N…."  
InuYasha was interrupted by Kagome's lips falling onto his. Just as he was about to deepen it she pulled away with her lips just hovering precious millimeters away from his. He leaned forward trying to kiss her but she pulled back further smirking.  
"Fine you can go to your time"  
Kagome smiled before letting InuYasha kiss her passionately. Lately she had found a better weapon than her 'sit' command.

_Inu-no-taisho smiled at Izayoi, he had once again snuck into see her. It was the last day of the year, the evening before the new year. Izayoi had delayed the wedding with the lord claiming she was not fully recovered from her kidnapping and needed a few weeks, her wish had been granted and she was promised till the New Year, meaning she was due to be wed tomorrow.  
"Inu-no-taisho I don't want to wed the lord"  
"You must marry one day Izayoi and if your husband wishes for kids you have to marry soon"  
"Do you wish for kids?"  
Izayoi blushed and looked up at Inu-no-taisho trying to hold back the tears which threatened to spill.  
"I have a son"  
"What about the mother?"  
"She passed away last century"  
"Oh…"  
"But I still want pups, although I fear I may never find another woman, I'm not one to mate for life to a woman I do not love"_

"Hello Kagome and InuYasha"  
"Hey Mama"  
"Back for New Years?"  
"Only cause _someone_ wouldn't stop begging"  
Kagome glared at InuYasha who was smirking, Kagome thought for a bit before deciding on how to get revenge on the hanyou, she smirked at him. InuYasha watched as Kagome began to smirk and frowned becoming quite frightened, Kagome was good at revenge. He gulped; he was in for it now. InuYasha watched as Kagome's mom approached staring at Kagome's stomach.  
"Kagome you look no different to last time I saw you"  
"Am I supposed to Mama?"  
"I suppose InuYasha hasn't been doing his job"  
Kagome and InuYasha stared at Mrs. H. wondering what was going on.  
"Mama what are you going on about?"  
"Why, the grandchildren of course!"  
InuYasha and Kagome both stared at her in shock going bright shades of red at her suggestion.  
"Mama! How could you think InuYasha and I could do THAT?!"  
Mrs. H just walked off muttering to her self while Kagome followed her still on her rant. InuYasha just sighed glad he was no longer involved in this discussion.  
Kagome was helping her mom prepare the dinner and was still arguing about earlier.  
"Mama you know InuYasha and I aren't that far in the relationship yet"  
"Are you so sure?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Kagome you haven't been paying enough attention to him, I've seen the way he looks at you, and his been looking at you like that for nearly a year now. I would have thought now that you two were together InuYasha would have gone ahead with it"  
Kagome blushed but thought over what her mom had said and realized she was right, InuYasha had been looking at her filled with lust, Kagome's blush deepened.  
"So I'm guessing you realize I'm right?"  
"But Mama InuYasha would never…look how long it took for us to get this far"  
Mrs. H sighed "I suppose that's true, guess I'll have to wait a bit longer"

_Izayoi got up and walked over to Inu-no-taisho who was staring out the window in his own world.  
"Have you never met another woman that you have loved?"  
"Once but she was promised to another and it never would have worked any way, her and I were too different"  
"Did you truly love her?"  
"Yes a lot, I wish I didn't have to give her up"  
Izayoi looked out the window as well feeling the jealousy building up in her, she had hoped he would return her feelings and then maybe…she didn't know all she knew is that she loved him not the lord she was meant to marry.  
"Who was this woman?"  
Inu-no-taisho looked down and Izayoi and she looked back at him. He could smell the jealousy and sadness. He smirked.  
"I think you mean who IS this woman, she still lives and I still love her"  
"Would I know her?"  
"Oh you know her very well"  
"So who is she?"  
Inu-no-taisho laughed this woman obviously was a bit slow but it didn't stop him loving her.  
"Why are you laughing at me?"  
"Izayoi I don't know why you are jealous"  
"I am not!"  
"I can smell it all over you, remember I am demon"  
"Even if I was why should I not envy the woman that has captured your heart?"  
"Because it is you"  
Inu-no-taisho watched as many different emotions appeared on the young woman's face. He bent down and kissed her with all the passion he had been holding in for the week since their last kiss.  
"Inu…what are we to do I am to be wed to another man tomorrow, a man I do not love"  
"Become mine"  
"Become yours?"  
"Become my mate and then nothing is able to break us apart except death"  
"Your mate…you mean as in…sleep with you?!"  
"I never had the intention of rushing you my dear but as you said you are to be wed to the lord tomorrow and it's now or never I fear, I leave the decision to you"  
Izayoi thought over her options before looking up at the man she loved seeing that love reflected in his eyes and she knew she wanted this. She brought he's head down before kissing him with every bit of passion she felt._

"Yo Kagome are you dressed yet?"  
"Yea" Kagome came out of the bathroom to find InuYasha pause in his pacing. She had gotten into her pj's and had her fluffy pink gown on. She tugged on the tie nervously making sure it was firmly secured.  
"Do you want to watch the stars?"  
"Sure"  
InuYasha walked over and briefly kissed her before carrying her onto the roof to watch the stars.   
"Kagome…you know I love you…right?"  
"Of course and I love you"  
"Well…err I know it's a bit sudden but willyoubemymate?"  
Kagome raised her eyebrow and looked over at the blushing hanyou. All she heard of the last part was will and mate.  
"Inu did you just ask me to be your mate?"  
InuYasha nodded his blush deepening before he felt Kagome glomp him.  
"Of course I will Inu"  
Kagome kissed InuYasha and he picked her up carrying her down to her bedroom.  
"Ar…are you sure about this Kags?"  
Kagome nodded before taking off her gown to revel a silk night gown which reached mid thigh and was a nice shade of red and sat down on the bed looking up at InuYasha who's mouth was wide open, drooling.  
"I was planning on asking you actually"  
InuYasha walked over to Kagome and kissed her before nipping her lower lip, deepening the kiss.  
Kagome looked up at the sleeping hanyou who's ears were twitching, she giggled causing him to stir and wake up. He lent down and gave her a kiss before smirking.  
"Mornin Kags"  
"Morning Inu and happy New Year"  
"Starting the year as Mrs Takashi eh?

_Izayoi smiled as she saw her son and his mate exiting the house, hand in hand and smiling.  
"See Izayoi he turned out fine without our guideness"  
"I suppose so"  
"Look how happy he is"  
"I was worried for 50yrs Inu, he was pinned to a goddamn tree by the woman he believed he loved!"  
"Yes but because of that he ended up finding her"  
"Lets hope they did better than us"  
"I believe we took the right course, it just wasn't meant for our time on Earth, but now we are here bound for eternity and I still love you"  
"I love you to"  
Inu-no-taisho bent down and kissed his mate who he had been separated from due to a cruel fate but now they were together where their roles mattered not. _

**A/N:** FINISHED! Yea it wasn't great but yea, wanted to save some for the future Izayoi and Inu-no-taisho story also I can add epilogue if you want just ask R&R please…Happy New Year!!


End file.
